Lidl Stiftung
Lidl ist eine deutsche Discount-Kette und Teil der Schwarz-Unternehmensgruppe mit Sitz in Neckarsulm. Unternehmen Geschichte Die Anfänge der Handelskette Lidl reichen bis in das Jahr 1930 zurück. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trat Josef Schwarz als Gesellschafter in die Südfrüchte Großhandlung Lidl & Co. in Heilbronn ein. Es entstand die Firma Lidl & Schwarz Lebensmittel-Sortiments-Großhandel. Das Unternehmen wurde im Jahre 1944 zerstört. Der Wiederaufbau gelang jedoch binnen zehn Jahren. 1972 wurde der Sitz der Gruppe nach Neckarsulm verlagert. thumb|Beteiligungen thumb|Außenansicht einer Lidl-Filiale thumb|Lidl-Aktivitäten Nach seinem Einstieg in das Unternehmen eröffnete Josefs Sohn Dieter Schwarz 1973 seinen ersten Discountermarkt in Ludwigshafen (erste Filiale in Ludwigshafen: Mundenheimer Straße). Um Wortspiele zu vermeiden („Schwarzmarkt“), besann er sich auf den alten Firmennamen Lidl, und sicherte sich rechtlich ab, indem er dem pensionierten Berufsschullehrer Ludwig Lidl für 1.000 DM die Namensrechte abkaufte.http://www.markenlexikon.com/produkte_l.html Markenlexikon.com Als Josef Schwarz 1977 starb, verfügte sein Sohn über ein Netz von 30 Lidl-Filialen. Er verkaufte den väterlichen Großhandel an die Metro und gliederte seine Firmengruppe neu. Später wurden die Aktivitäten in den Bereich der Discount-Lebensmittelmärkte unter dem Namen Lidl, sowie in den Bereich der SB-Warenhäuser und Verbrauchermärkte wie Kaufland, KaufMarkt und Handelshof aufgeteilt. Mit dem Rückzug aus der Unternehmensleitung im Jahr 1999 übertrug Dieter Schwarz seinen Anteil steuersparend auf die gemeinnützige Dieter-Schwarz-Stiftung GmbH, deren Zweck unter anderem die Förderung von Wissenschaft und Forschung, Kunst und Kultur ist. Heute ist Klaus Gehrig als Nachfolger von Dieter Schwarz Aufsichtsratschef der Lidl-Stiftung und damit der Lenker des Unternehmens. Er tauschte mehrmals die Vorstandsvorsitzenden bei Lidl aus; zuletzt verließ im September 2008 Wilfried Oskierski aus nicht genannten Gründen das Unternehmen.Lidl-Chef nimmt seinen Hut, Spiegel.de, 24. September 2008. Struktur Lidl hat die Rechtsform einer Kommanditgesellschaft (KG). Komplementärin ist die Lidl Stiftung GmbH, eine Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung. Die Lidl Stiftung GmbH fungiert damit als so genannte unternehmensverbundene Stiftung. Der Stiftung sind verschiedene Landes- und Servicegesellschaften unterstellt. Die Lidl Stiftung sowie die deutsche Geschäftsleitung haben ihren Firmensitz in räumlich voneinander getrennten Gebäuden in Neckarsulm. In Deutschland betreibt Lidl 33 Lagergesellschaften, die wiederum (Stand 2008) etwa 3.000[http://www.stimme.de/heilbronn/wirtschaft/;art2088,1364862 Manfred Stockburger: Karl-Heinz Holland führt Lidl]. In: Heilbronner Stimme vom 8. Oktober 2008 Filialen betreuen. In jeder Lagergesellschaft gibt es verschiedene Abteilungen, wie zum Beispiel Disposition oder Vertrieb. Der Bereich Vertrieb wird je nach Anzahl der von der Lagergesellschaft belieferten Filialen von einem bis drei Vertriebsleitern geführt. Den Vertriebsleitern unterstehen mehrere Verkaufsleiter, die je einen Verkaufsbezirk von fünf bis sieben Filialen und 70 bis 100 Mitarbeitern als Fach- und Disziplinarvorgesetzte leiten. In einer Lidl-Filiale gibt es einen Filialverantwortlichen, der für den Ausbildungsstand und die Einteilung des Filialpersonals sowie für die Warendisposition, Abrechnung und Erreichung der entsprechenden Filial-Kennzahlen verantwortlich ist. Eine internationale Expansion wird intensiv betrieben. Zur Finanzierung wurden Ende 2006 Immobilien im Wert von einer Milliarde Euro verkauft.Immobilienverkauf: Lidl füllt Kriegskasse - manager-magazin.de Mittlerweile (Stand 2008) ist Lidl mit etwa 8.000 Filialen in 22 Ländern vertreten. In Frankreich ist Lidl z. B. mit knapp 1.400 Filialen Marktführer im Discount-Segment.Unternehmensporträt der Lebensmittelzeitung Der Eintritt in den tschechischen Markt (2003) war von Affären um die Abholzung geschützter Bäume begleitet.http://zpravodajstvi.ecn.cz/index.stm?apc=zm1950783gx1-- Stromy by v Lidlu nenakupovaly - econnect. cz Die Expansion in die baltischen Märkte wurde 2006 aufgrund mangelnden Erfolges vorerst gestoppt.Meldung Lebensmittelzeitung zum Expansionsstopp Auch in Norwegen erreichte Lidl nur einen Marktanteil von 1,5% und stoppte vorerst die weitere Expansion.Radio Osno Im März 2008 wurde bekannt, dass sich der Discounter von seinen 50 Märkten in Norwegen trennt und sie an die Reitan-Gruppe abgibt. Neben den Filialen werden auch Verwaltung und Distribution abgegeben.http://www.lz-net.de/news/topnews/pages/inhalt.prl#63708 In Kroatien wurden im Sommer 2006 die ersten Filialen eröffnet. Am 29. März 2007 eröffnete Lidl auch die ersten Filialen in Slowenien und begleitete den Markteintritt mit einer großen Werbekampagne im Fernsehen, in Printmedien und mit Plakaten. Lidl gehört in Deutschland zu den größten Werbungstreibenden (Etat 2005 laut Nielsen 397 Mio. Euro).Werbeaufwendungen 2005, WUV Dabei stützt sich das Unternehmen neben den klassischen Werbeformen wie Handzetteln und Zeitungen auch auf das Internet. Das Fernsehen wurde bisher nur für Azubi-Werbespots und im Jahr 2007 in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Pre-Paid-Anbieter Fonic genutzt. Personal Lidl beschäftigt über 150.000 Mitarbeiter, davon rund 50.000 in Deutschland. In den Jahren 2005 und 2006 hat Lidl mit öffentlich wirksam inszenierten Ausbildungskampagnen auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Dabei sollten je 1.000 neue Auszubildende eingestellt werden. Lidl bietet unter anderem eine Ausbildung zu Kaufleuten im Einzelhandel, Bürokaufleuten, Fachlageristen oder Fachkräften für Lagerlogistik an. Sortiment thumb|Innenansicht einer Lidl-Filiale Lebensmittel bilden das Kernsortiment des Discounters. Mit über 2000 Artikeln in deutschen Filialen ist Lidl in diesem Bereich untypisch breit aufgestellt; Konkurrent Aldi führt nur 700 Lebensmittel-Artikel.Anzahl der Artikel bei Aldi Lidl bietet neben Marken- und No-Name-Artikeln (Obst, Frischfleisch) auch - wie bei Discountern üblich - Produkte unter Eigenmarken an. Diese sind etwa: Milbona (Milch und Milchprodukte), Dulano (Wurstwaren), Sondey (Backwaren), Linessa (kalorienarme Lebensmittel), Freeway (Getränke) und Bioness (Bio-Lebensmittel)http://www.lidl-dulano.de/, http://www.lidl-fairglobe.de/, http://www.lidl-linessa.de/, http://www.lidl-bioness.de/. Als erster Discounter führt Lidl seit 1. Juni 2006 mit der Eigenmarke Fairglobe auch Fair Trade-Produkte im Sortiment, vor allem Kaffee, Tee, Schokolade und Zucker aus Entwicklungsländern.http://www.epo.de/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=1488&Itemid=34 Neben Lebensmitteln und anderen Produkten des täglichen Bedarfs bietet Lidl wöchentlich wechselnde Aktionsartikel aus verschiedenen Non-Food-Bereichen, darunter etwa Textilien, Haushalts- und Elektronikwaren oder Freizeitartikel. Größere Presseressonanz erzielten die seit mehreren Jahren in wechselnden Zyklen unter dem Logo Lidl-PC angebotenen Multimedia-Computer. Da in den Filialen jede Woche Platz für neue Aktionsartikel geschaffen werden muss, wird nicht verkaufte Ware teilweise in eigens dafür angemieteten Lagern aufbewahrt. Der Wert der dort gelagerten Rückläufer soll angeblich mehr als 100 Mio. Euro betragen.Chaos-Kommando (6) manager-magazin.de, 13. März 2007. Lidl ist außerdem mit verschiedenen Dienstleistungsportalen im Internet vertreten. Das Angebot umfasst unter anderem einen Fotoservice, einen Blumenversand und seit Dezember 2006 auch ein Reiseportal. Ferner werden in den Filialen regelmäßig Sonderaktionen durchgeführt. 2005 hatte der Discounter gemeinsam mit der Deutschen Bahn das sogenannte Lidl-Ticket verkauft, mit dem zum Preis von 49,90 Euro zwei einfache Fahrten in der zweiten Klasse auf beliebigen innerdeutschen Strecken (auch Fernverkehr) möglich waren.Bericht der Lebensmittelzeitung zum Lidl-Bahnticket Zu den Lidl-Angeboten zählte zeitweilig das von Lidl in einem Großteil seiner Auflage vertriebene ''Greenpeace-Magazin''. Die Kooperation zwischen Lidl und Greenpeace fand jedoch rasch ein Ende, da Greenpeace die Unabhängigkeit seiner Tests nicht in Verruf bringen wollte, da verschiedentlich auch Lidl-Produkte auf Pestizidbelastung hin untersucht worden waren.Greenpeace zur Pestizidbelastung. Die im Jahr 2005 zeitweilig im Lidl-Sortiment befindlichen Haifischsteaks wurden nach Protesten u.a. vom International Fund for Animal WelfareDiscounter handelt mit Fleisch bedrohter Haiarten und dem SharkprojectHaie sterben aus – Lidl verhökert Hai-Steaks zum Dumpingpreis Pressebereich Sharkproject aus dem Sortiment genommen.Lidl nimmt Hai-Steaks aus dem Sortiment handelsblatt.comhttp://www.nabu.de/m05/m05_01/03825.html Naturschutzbund Deustchland: Lidl stoppt den Verkauf von Haifisch-Steaks Im Juli 2005 wurde der Discounter nach einer Klage der Zentrale zur Bekämpfung unlauteren Wettbewerbs vom Oberlandesgericht Stuttgart wegen Lockvogelangeboten im Non-Food-Bereich verurteilt, da beworbene Produkte bereits nach einer Stunde ausverkauft waren, wohingegen für massiv beworbene Produkte ein Vorrat für mindestens zwei Tage vorzuhalten sei.Lockvogel-Angebote - Lidl verliert vor Gericht Focus vom 11. Juli 2005 Nachdem es von Seiten des Bauernverbands im März 2008 erneute Vorwürfe von Lockvogelangeboten gegeben hatte, erklärte sich Lidl gemeinsam mit den Konkurrenten Aldi und Edeka im Juli 2008 bereit, auf Lockvogelangebote bei Milchprodukten zu verzichten.http://www.waz-online.de/newsroom/wirtschaft/art659,646964 Kritik Lidl ist bereits mehrfach in die Kritik geraten. Gegenstand waren häufig die Arbeitsbedingungen der Beschäftigten. So warfen Gewerkschaften, insbesondere ver.diLidl-Kampagne von ver.di, dem Unternehmen vor, die Bildung von Betriebsräten systematisch zu verhindern. Ver.di hat 2004 ein Schwarzbuch über Lidl herausgegeben, das weitere Kritikpunkte bezüglich der Personalpolitik enthält. Ende Juli 2006 erschien auch das Schwarzbuch Lidl Europa. 2004 erhielt Lidl die alternative Negativauszeichnung Big Brother Award, die unter Beteiligung des Chaos Computer Clubs verliehen wird, in der Kategorie Arbeitswelt.Begründung der Jury des Big-Brother-Awards Von August 2005 bis Sommer 2006 führte das globalisierungskritische Attac-Netzwerk zusammen mit der Linkspartei/PDS eine bundesweit koordinierte Kampagne gegen die Arbeits- und Produktionsbedingungen des Discounters durch, die in der links-alternativen Szene auf breiten Widerhall stieß.Archiv zur Attac-Lidl-Kampagne (abgerufen am 1. Oktober 2008). Zur Zusammenarbeit von Attac und Linkspartei s. etwa: attac.de. Nach Recherchen des Nachrichtenmagazins Stern hatte Lidl seine eigenen Beschäftigten über mehrere Jahre in über 500Mehr als 500 Filialen wurden überwacht Tagesschau vom 20. Mai 2008 Filialen durch Detekteien systematisch überwachen lassen. Bei der Überwachung wurden u. a. Toilettengänge der Mitarbeiter protokolliert und auch vereinzelt Kunden bei der Eingabe ihrer PIN gefilmt. Der Bundesbeauftragte für den Datenschutz, Peter Schaar, bewertete dieses Vorgehen als einen schweren Verstoß gegen den Datenschutz.Lidl zieht erste Konsequenzen tagesschau.de, 26. März 2008. Am 4. April 2008 gab die Lidl-Geschäftsführung zunächst bekannt, in allen Lidl-Filialen in Deutschland die Kameraüberwachung zu reduzierenLidl baut die Kameras ab sueddeutsche.de, 4. April 2008, erklärte jedoch kurz darauf, unter Aufsicht des ehemaligen Bundesdatenschutzbeauftragten Joachim Jacob doch wieder verstärkt auf Videoüberwachung zu setzen.Lidl - Die Überwachung geht weiter Focus vom 7. Mai 2008 Wegen der Bespitzelung von Mitarbeitern muss das Unternehmen insgesamt 1,462 Millionen Euro Bußgeld bezahlen, wobei rund 350.000 Euro Strafe für die Nichtbestellung von betrieblichen Datenschutzbeauftragten in allen 35 Vertriebsgesellschaften verhängt wurden.[http://www.sueddeutsche.de/wirtschaft/860/309795/text/ Millionen-Strafe für die Schnüffler]. sueddeutsche.de, 11. September 2008 (abgerufen am 13. September 2008) Einzelnachweise Literatur * Andreas Hamann, Gudrun Giese: Schwarz-Buch Lidl. Billig auf Kosten der Beschäftigten. ver.di, Berlin 2004, ISBN 3-932349-12-1 * Andreas Hamann u.a.: Schwarz-Buch Lidl Europa. ver.di, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-932349-21-0 * Andreas Hamann u.a.: The blackbook on Lidl in Europe. ver.di, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-932349-22-9 * Hans Weiss, Ernst Schmiederer: Asoziale Marktwirtschaft. 3. Auflage. Kiepenheuer und Witsch, Köln 2005 (KiWi, 914), ISBN 3-462-03643-2 * Franz Kotteder: Die Billiglüge. Die Tricks und Machenschaften der Discounter. Droemer, München 2005, ISBN 3-426-27371-3 * Sarah Bormann, Christina Deckwirth und Saskia Teepe: Grenzenlos billig? Globalisierung und Discountierung im Einzelhandel. Weed, Berlin 2005, ISBN 3-937383-21-2 *Kampagne für 'saubere' Kleidung:Wer bezahlt unsere Kleidung bei Lidl und KiK? Arbeitskraft zum Discountpreis-Schnäppchen für alle?, Berlin 2008 Weblinks * Offizielle Website Kategorie:Lebensmitteleinzelhändler Kategorie:Unternehmen (Landkreis Heilbronn) Kategorie:Neckarsulm cs:Lidl da:Lidl en:Lidl eo:Lidl es:Lidl fi:Lidl fr:Lidl ga:Lidl gl:Lidl hr:Lidl hu:Lidl it:Lidl ka:ლიდლი ksh:Lidl lt:Lidl nl:Lidl nn:Lidl no:Lidl pl:Lidl pms:Lidl pt:Lidl ru:Lidl simple:Lidl sk:Lidl sv:Lidl tr:Lidl uk:Lidl